1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to improvements in operating systems for a distributed data processing system and, more particularly, to an operating system for a multi-processor system interconnected by a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). IBM's System Network Architecture (SNA) may be used to construct the LAN or WAN. The operating system according to the invention permits the accessing of files by processors in the system, no matter where those files are located in the system. The invention is disclosed in terms of a preferred embodiment which is implemented in a version of the UNIX.sup.1 operating system; however, the invention could be implemented in other and different operating systems. FNT .sup.1 Developed and licensed by AT&T. UNIX is a registered trademark of AT&T in the U.S.A. and other countries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual machine operating systems are known in the prior art which make a single real machine appear to be several machines. These machines can be very similar to the real machine on which they are run or they can be very different. While many virtual machine operating systems have been developed, perhaps the most widely used is VM/370 which runs on the IBM System/370. The VM/370 operating system creates the illusion that each of several users operating from terminals has a complete System/370 with varying amounts of disk and memory capacity.
The physical disk devices are managed by the VM/370 operating system. The physical volumes residing on disk are divided into virtual volumes of various sizes and assigned and accessed by users carrying out a process called mounting. Mounting defines and attaches physical volumes to a VM/370 operating system and defines the virtual characteristics of the volumes such as size, security and ownership.
Moreover, under VM/370 a user can access and use any of the other operating systems running under VM/370 either locally on the same processor or remotely on another processor. A user in Austin can use a function of VM/370 called "passthru" to access another VM/370 or MVS/370 operating system on the same processor or, for example, a processor connected into the same SNA network and located in Paris, France. Once the user has employed this function, the files attached to the other operating system are available for processing by the user.
There are some significant drawbacks to this approach. First, when the user employs the "passthru" function to access another operating system either locally or remotely, the files and operating environment that were previously being used are no longer available until the new session has been terminated. The only way to process files from the other session is to send the files to the other operating system and effectively make duplicate copies on both disks. Second, the user must have a separate "logon" on all the systems that are to be accessed. This provides the security necessary to protect the integrity of the system, but it also creates a tremendous burden on the user. For further background, the reader is referred to the text book by Harvey M. Deitel entitled An Introduction to Operating Systems, published by Addison-Wesley (1984), and in particular to Chapter 22 entitled "VM: A Virtual Machine Operating System". A more in depth discussion may be had by referring to the textbook by Harold Lorin and Harvey M. Deitel entitled Operating Systems, published by Addison-Wesley (1981), and in particular to Chapter 16 entitled "Virtual Machines".
The invention to be described hereinafter was implemented in a version of the UNIX operating system but may be used in other operating systems having characteristics similar to the UNIX operating system. The UNIX operating system was developed by Bell Telephone Laboratories, Inc., for use on a Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC) minicomputer but has become a popular operating system for a wide range of minicomputers and, more recently, microcomputers. One reason for this popularity is that the UNIX operating system is written in the C programming language, also developed at Bell Telephone Laboratories, rather than in assembly language so that it is not processor specific. Thus, compilers written for various machines to give them C capability make it possible to transport the UNIX operating system from one machine to another. Therefore, application programs written for the UNIX operating system environment are also portable from one machine to another., For more information on the UNIX operating system, the reader is referred to UNIX System, User's Manual, System V, published by Western Electric Co., January 1983. A good overview of the UNIX operating system is provided by Brian W. Kernighan and Rob Pike in their book entitled The Unix Programming Environment, published by Prentice-Hall (1984). A more detailed description of the design of the UNIX operating system is to be found in a book by Maurice J. Bach, Design of the Unix Operating System, published by Prentice-Hall (1986).
AT&T Bell Labs has licensed a number of parties to use the UNIX operating system, and there are now several versions available. The most current version from AT&T is version 5.2. Another version known as the Berkeley version of the UNIX operating system was developed by the University of California at Berkeley. Microsoft, the publisher of the popular MS-DOS and PC-DOS operating systems for personal computers, has a version known under their trademark as XENIX. With the announcement of the IBM RT PC.sup.2 (RISC (reduced instruction set computer) Technology Personal Computer)) in 1985, IBM Corp. released a new operating system called AIX.sup.3 (Advanced Interactive Executive) which is compatible at the application interface level with AT&T's UNIX operating system, version 5.2, and includes extensions to the UNIX operating system, version 5.2. For more description of the AIX operating system, the reader is referred to AIX Operating System Technical Reference, published by IBM Corp., First Edition (Nov. 1985). FNT .sup.2 RT and RT PC are registered trademarks of IBM Corporation. FNT .sup.3 AIX is a trademark of IBM Corporation.
The invention is specifically concerned with distributed data processing systems characterized by a plurality of processors interconnected in a network. As actually implemented, the invention runs on a plurality of IBM RT PCs interconnected by IBM's Systems Network Architecture (SNA), and more specifically SNA LU 6.2 Advanced Program to Program Communication (APPC). SNA uses as its link level Ethernet.sup.4, a local area network (LAN) developed by Xerox Corp., or SDLC (Synchronous Data Link Control). A simplified description of local area networks including the Ethernet local area network may be, found in a book by Larry E. Jordan and Bruce Churchill entitled Communications and Networking for the IBM PC, published by Robert J. Brady (a Prentice-Hall company) (1983). A more definitive description of communications systems for computers, particularly of SNA and SDLC, is to be found in a book by R. J. Cypser entitled Communications Architecture for Distributed Systems, published by Addison-Wesley (1978). It will, however, be understood that the invention may be implemented using other and different computers than the IBM RT PC interconnected by other networks than the Ethernet local area network or IBM's SNA. FNT .sup.4 Ethernet is a trademark of Xerox Corporation.
As mentioned, the invention to be described hereinafter is directed to a distributed data processing system in a communication network. In this environment, each processor at a node in the network potentially may access all the files in the network no matter at which nodes the files may reside. As shown in FIG. 1, a distributed network environment 1 may consist of two or more nodes A, B and C connected through a communication link or network 3. The network 3 can be a local area network (LAN) as mentioned or a wide area network (WAN), the latter comprising a switched or leased teleprocessing (TP) connection to other nodes or to a SNA network of systems. At any of the nodes A, B or C there may be a processing system 10A, 10B or 10C, such as the aforementioned IBM RT PC. Each of these systems 10A, 10B and 10C may be a single user system or a multi-user system with the ability to use the network 3 to access files located at a remote node in the network. For example, the processing system 10A at local node A is able to access the files 5B and 5C at the remote nodes B and C.
The problems encountered in accessing remote nodes can be better understood by first examining how a standalone system accesses files. In a standalone system, such as 10 shown in FIG. 2, a local buffer 12 in the operating system 11 is used to buffer the data transferred between the permanent storage 2, such as a hard file or a disk in a personal computer, and the user address space 14. The local buffer 12 in the operating system 11 is also referred to as a local cache or kernel buffer. For more information on the UNIX operating system kernel, see the aforementioned books by Kernighan et al. and Bach. The local cache can be best understood in terms of a memory resident disk. The data retains the physical characteristics that it had on disk; however, the information now resides in a medium that lends itself to faster data transfer rates very close to the rates achieved in main system memory.
In the standalone system, the kernel buffer 12 is identified by blocks 15 which are designated as device number and logical block number within the device. When a read system call 16 is issued, it is issued with a file descriptor of the file 5 and a byte range within the file 5, as shown in step 101 in FIG. 3. The operating system 11 takes this information and converts it to a device number and logical block numbers of the device in step 102. Then the operating system 11 reads the cache 12 according to the device number and logical block numbers, step 103.
Any data read from the disk 2 is kept in the cache block 15 until the cache block 15 is needed. Consequently, any successive read requests from an application program 4 that is running on the processing system 10 for the same data previously read from the disk is accessed from the cache 12 and not the disk 2. Reading from the cache is less time consuming than accessing the disk; therefore, by reading from the cache, performance of the application 4 is improved. Obviously, if the data which is to be accessed is not in the cache, then a disk access must be made, but this requirement occurs infrequently.
Similarly, data written from the application 4 is not saved immediately on the disk 2 but is written to the cache 12. This again saves time, improving the performance of the application 4. Modified data blocks in the cache 12 are saved on the disk 2 periodically under the control of the operating system 11.
Use of a cache in a standalone system that utilizes the AIX operating system, which is the environment in which the invention was implemented, improves the overall performance of the system disk and minimizes access time by eliminating the need for successive read and write disk operations.
In the distributed networking environment shown in FIG. 1, there are two ways the processing system 10C in local node C could read the file 5A from node A. In one way, the processing system 10C could copy the whole file 5A and then read it as if it were a local file 5C residing at node C. Reading the file in this way creates a problem if another processing system 10B at node B, for example, modifies the file 5A after the file 5A has been copied at node C. The processing system 10C would not have access to the latest modifications to the file 5A.
Another way for processing system 10C to access a file 5A at node A is to read one block at a time as the processing system at node C requires it. A problem with this method is that every read has to go across the network communications link 3 to the node A where the file resides. Sending the data for every successive read is time consuming.
Accessing files across a network presents two competing problems as illustrated above. One problem involves the time required to transmit data across the network for successive reads and writes. On the other hand, if the file data is stored in the node to reduce network traffic, the file integrity may be lost. For example, if one of the several nodes is also writing to the file, the other nodes accessing the file may not be accessing the latest updated file that has just been written. As such, the file integrity is lost, and a node may be accessing incorrect and outdated files. Within this document, the term "server" will be used to indicate the processing system where the file is permanently stored, and the term client will be used to mean any other processing system having processes accessing the file. The invention to be described hereinafter is part of an operating system which provides a solution to the problem of managing distributed information.
Other approaches to supporting a distributed data processing system in a UNIX operating system environment are known. For example, Sun Microsystems has released a Network File System (NFS) and Bell Laboratories has developed a Remote File System (RFS). The Sun Microsystems NFS has been described in a series of publications including S. R. Kleiman, "Vnodes: An Architecture for Multiple File System Types in Sun UNIX", Conference Proceedings, USENIX 1986 Summer Technical Conference and Exhibition, pp. 238 to 247; Russel Sandberg et al., "Design and Implementation of the Sun Network Filesystem", Conference Proceedings, Usenix 1985, pp. 119 to 130; Dan Walsh et al., "Overview of the Sun Network File System", pp. 117 to 124; JoMei Chang, "Status Monitor Provides Network Locking Service for NFS"; JoMei Chang, "SunNet", pp. 71 to 75; and Bradley Taylor, "Secure Networking in the Sun Environment", pp. 28 to 36. The AT&T RFS has also been described in a series of publications including Andrew P. Rifkin et al., "RFS Architectural Overview", USENIX Conference Proceedings, Atlanta Ga. (June 1986), pp. 1 to 12; Richard Hamilton et al., "An Administrator's View of Remote File Sharing", pp. 1 to 9; Tom Houghton et al., "File Systems Switch", pp. 1 to 2; and David J. Olander et al., "A Framework for Networking in System V", pp. 1 to 8.
One feature of the distributed services system in which the subject invention is implemented which distinguishes it from the Sun Microsystems NFS, for example, is that Sun's approach was to design what is essentially a stateless machine. More specifically, the server in a distributed system may be designed to be stateless. This means that the server does not store any information about client nodes, including such information as which client nodes have a server file open, whether client processes have a file open in read.sub.-- only or read.sub.-- write modes, or whether a client has locks placed on byte ranges of the file. Such an implementation simplifies the design of the server because the server does not have to deal with error recovery situations which may arise when a client fails or goes off-line without properly informing the server that it is releasing its claim on server resources.
An entirely different approach was taken in the design of the distributed services system in which the present invention is implemented. More specifically, the distributed services system may be characterized as a "statefull implementation". A "statefull" server, such as that described here, does keep information about who is using its files and how the files are being used. This requires that the server have some way to detect the loss of contact with a client so that accumulated state information about that client can be discarded. The cache management strategies described here, however, cannot be implemented unless the server keeps such state information. The management of the cache is affected, as described below, by the number of client nodes which have issued requests to open a server file and the read/write modes of those opens.